Der Tadel
by Uchiha Souseiseki
Summary: *Culpa* "Después se dio cuenta de que era posible que Mello siguiera con vida... así que no cometería otro error: No moriría".


Okey, sé que mi primer fic fue un fiasco y nadie dejó reviews, pero soy más testaruda que Naruto, Konata y Candace (¿) juntos! Así que he aquí otro intento de historia:

Primero que nada: yo era una enemiga jurada del yaoi (jamás soportaré la imagen de Itachi besando a Sasuke), pero después de tanto fic maravilloso que he encontrado pues…

Ahora soy una MeroNeista! (lo siento Matt).

**Advertencia:** por si no te has dado cuenta, te has metido a un fic yaoi MelloxNear así que si no te gusta el género o lo pareja, pues te callas y lo lees o te parto las piernas… okey no; sólo dale al botoncito de Atrás y todos felices y sin traumas.

Nota de la autora: La inspiración me nació al leer el manga de Hellsing O.O, con el personaje de Schrödinger (doble O.O); pero sobre todo la canción Jillian (I'd give my heart) del maravilloso grupo Within Temptation. Recomiendo que la escuchen y busquen la letra porque a mi parecer es una canción perfecta para el MeroNia.

Sin más que decir, el odioso disclaimer…

**Death Note no me pertenece porque Ohba y Obata son muy listos y yo soy muy tonta y bla bla bla bla… ya explique que la canción no me pertenece y Erwin Schrödinger es de la autoría de Dios (XD) por lo tanto sólo este one-shot enfermizo es mío.**

**

* * *

****Der Tadel.**

Teniendo en cuenta que no había nada más que hacer, se dedicó a buscar algo interesante que leer, algo que verdaderamente valiera la pena, y por fin, entre inmensidad de pastas de distintos colores, había encontrado un título interesante "La belleza de la teoría matemática". Lo tomó de la estantería y se dispuso a leer; la composición del libro era básicamente un montón de conjeturas matemáticas, de mecánica cuántica y física. Se sintió hasta cierto punto decepcionado y estuvo a punto de colocar el libro en su lugar, de no ser por el reporte escrito en alemán que ahí aparecía.

Erwin Schrödinger. Un científico que parecía estar demente. Y sin embargo su teoría le había parecido intrigante.

Básicamente ésta explicaba mediante un experimento hipotético que se podía estar vivo y muerto a la vez, en todos y en ningún lugar al mismo tiempo. Siempre y cuando ambas opciones contaran con el 50% de probabilidad de ser ciertas y todo se quedara en incógnita.

A pesar de haberle dejado estupefacto por un ínfimo instante, Near pronto empezó a desvalorizar la teoría con los razonamientos agudos de los que era propietario.

Acomodó el libro y retornó a su sitio frente a los inmensos monitores. Todo permanecía en silencio y sin meditaciones decidió construir otra torre de naipes.

Pero aún si fingía indiferencia aquél ensayo se había almacenado en su memoria y le había traído a la mente las cualidades que supuestamente poseía Dios, ese ser supremo en el que la gente creía y al cual él era renuente, era incapaz de comprender cómo alguien creía semejante estupidez.

Aunque había alguien, una persona para nada estúpida, que confiaba en la existencia de un dios.

Mello.

Su solo recuerdo era como la peor punzada en el corazón. Como la ruptura de los puntos que unían su alma. Se mantenía en todas partes.

Como Dios.

Sin embargo, Schrödinger era ateo. Y él también.

Pero aprendía día a día a creer en la omnipresencia de alguien. Cuando construía torres, cuando analizaba datos de un caso, cuando dormía, cuando despertaba. Mello ocupaba cada instante de su vida, estaba en todas sus acciones y podía percibirlo en todos sus pensamientos.

Recordó su embriagante y tibio aliento con gusto a cacao. Sus ojos del azul más perfecto que hubiese existido, profundos, poéticos, vivaces y llenos de emociones incontenibles. Añoraría, ahora y siempre, el probar aquella boca dulce que se le antojaba a lo más delicioso que existiese.

Pero al igual que los recuerdos cálidos, habían aflorado los momentos amargos.

Volvió el odio, las miradas punzantes, las palabras envenenadas, la envidia, la rivalidad, el sinsabor de una vida guiada por el destino. El resentimiento. Recordó que él se había marchado de la Wammy's House por su causa.

Recordó que él había muerto por sus errores.

Se sintió desgarrado.

La idea del suicidio atravesó su mente como un relámpago, pero se detuvo. No volvería a cometer otra equivocación

Por qué como el chocolate amargo, todo eso tenía una parte agradable. Quizá él había perecido para salvarle, quizá lo había hecho lleno de los mismos sentimientos que él guardaba.

Su odio y su amor compartían la misma probabilidad. Podía ser que sintiese ambos al mismo tiempo.

Pero eso no era capaz de hacerlo feliz, porque siempre estaría lleno de culpa.

Y daría su corazón, su alma, retrocedería el tiempo para enmendar su falta, para evitar que Mello se abandonara a su destino; para lograr que ambos encontraran un camino por el cual transitar juntos, _su_ camino.

Había visto tantas cosas, maravillas y desastres, sus sueños se habían materializado, había presenciado el horror, el levantamiento y la caída de los grandes.

El juego había terminado.

Puesto que su único y digno rival había muerto.

Por qué siempre había competido contra Mello y Kira no valía ni la basura bajo sus botas.

Todo había sido para demostrar, de una u otra manera, que ambos eran necesarios el uno para el otro.

Pero Mello no lo había visto de esa manera y todo había acabado un _Checkmate_ estruendoso, mientras el rey contrario se quebraba en mil pedazos.

Pedazos que se incrustaron en su ser.

Y nunca lo sabría.

Él jamás conocería sus sentimientos.

Y a pesar de eso, decidió creer en el 50% que exponía que Mello también lo amaba.

* * *

Ta-dah!

…

Sí, se que estuvo horrible, pero es que es mi primer fic yaoi…

Creo que volveré a quedarme sin reviews TT_TT.

*toma una galleta María e intenta cortarse las venas con ella*

Adiós mundo cruel!

*Tres minutos después se está tragando la galleta*

Es que me dio hambre ^o^U

Por favor! Si quieren evitar que intente cortarme las venas con otra galleta y luego me la coma hasta ponerme gorda…

Dejen un review… que diga lo que sea…

Cartas, flores y tomatazos!

Se acepta de todo!

_**Uchiha Souseiseki **_

**_..._**

**_Por cierto este es el video donde encontrarán la canción que mencionaba: _**http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=p1Pe8sC3S4A (ya saben que sin espacios).


End file.
